The Jaeger (No. 1,708,947, issued Apr. 16, 1929) patent discloses "ordinary gearing in a case 24". The Graham (No.1,780,973, issued Nov. 11, 1930) and Wineman (No. 1,924,582, issued Aug. 29, 1933) patents disclose internal and external gearing and shafting. The Short patent (No. 2,214,485, issued Sept. 10, 1940) discloses a lubricant recirculated by a gaseous spray arrangement. In the Bade patent (No. 2,952,165, issued Sept. 13, 1960) a one-piece housing is disclosed as constructed to allow "substituting other gears and/or shafts without removing the gear reducer from the driven machine". Coutant (No. 3,133,452, issued May 19, 1964) discloses a special, internally mounted, key locking arrangement.